


Shutterbug

by ginnybean



Series: In Another World [8]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Haley grows on you, Vignettes, like a super cute fungus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnybean/pseuds/ginnybean
Summary: Sometimes things work out differently. Sometimes Adelaide falls in love with a pretty girl down the lane.
Relationships: Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: In Another World [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436416
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**SUMMER YEAR 1**

Jack’sbark alerted Adelaide that someone new was on the farm. She looked up from her weeding to see that Haley was walking towards her. That was odd. They had barely spoken to each other and Haley had ignored her at the flower dance last month.

“Hey,” said Haley when she reached her.

“Hi.”

“You’re awfully sweaty.”

“That’s was happens when you work on a farm in summer.”

“I suppose you’re right. I don’t think I could do farm work. I don’t like getting all gross.”

Adelaide didn’t say anything back. She just wondered if Haley had come with a purpose besides being borderline rude. She didn’t want to say anything because it really won’t be worth the trouble if she did.

“Well,” continued Haley after a minute, “I was wondering if I could take some pictures of your dog.”

“Jack?” she looked over at her dog who had trotted over to stand next to her. He was looking at Haley but didn’t seem tense. She reached down to scratch behind his ear which cause his tail to wag. “Why?”

“His coat is such a pretty red-brown color. It will great in the cornrows.”

From what Adelaide remembered from her art classes she knew Haley was right. Though she hadn’t known before now that Haley had this kind of hobby, or any kind of hobby really.

“Well?” asked Haley impatiently. She stuck her lip out a little and Adelaide couldn’t tell if it was cute or annoying.

“Yeah, sure.” She walked over the cornrows she had planted. Jack followed her with Haley trailing behind them. At least she had had the sense to wear Wellies thought Adelaide. She paused in front of the corn. “Now what?”

“Can you make him stay there?”

“Sure.” She gave the command to Jack who stayed standing when she walk to be next to Haley. She didn’t know who had trained him before he arrived on her farm but she very grateful for it.

“Thanks.” Haley started to prep her camera.

Adelaide watched her work without saying anything for a while. Haley seemed too focused on the task at hand to pay her any mind. She started to feel a little bad. She had thought that Haley was just a shallow girl who still acted like she was in high school. While that was somewhat true, it seemed like she was more. Also Haley was distance to her but nothing she had said was outright mean. It was perfectly fine to think that farm work was dirty. The only issue she really had was with her pointing out about her lack of acceptable clothes or hairstyles.

“Okay, I think I’ve got it.” Haley turned to smile at her. “Thank you for letting me do this.”

“No worries.” She snapped her fingers so that Jack would come to her. She gave him atreat out of her bag. He walked over to his water bowl to enjoy it in private/ Haley seemed to be old news to him now.

“Haley, do you want to grab something to eat at Gus’s after I change?”

“What?” She looked shocked.

“Well, We haven’t really talked much and I do want to get to know everyone around here.”

“Oh, sure but it’s your treat.”

“Yeah, fine. Just don’t order five things and I should be able to manage that.”

“Oh hi!”

Both Adelaide and Haley looked up when they heard the new voice. Emily was standing at their table.

“I didn’t expect to see the two of you guys when I came into work.”

“Adelaide is treating me to lunch,” explained Haley.

“Haley, she the new one in town you should be treating her.”

“Hey, she offered.”

“I did Emily. It’s no big deal.”

“Okay, if you offered I suppose that makes sense. I get refills soon. On the house.” She winked at them before going to check in with Gus.

Adelaide turned back to Haley who was pouting again.

“What’s wrong?”

“Emily. She is so bossy. She acts like she’s in charge, like she’s sooo much more mature. She’s barely two years old and having a job doesn’t make you more mature.”

She wanted to argue that a job did indeed make you more mature but since she had two sisters of her own she knew this wasn’t a logical complaint. This was a I-am-annoyed-at-my-sister-so-anything-she-does-is-dumb complaint. She let Haley go on about it till Emily bought them some drinks. Apparently she didn’t want her sister to overhear them. They finished their drinks before heading out of the saloon.

“That was nice, you weren’t as boring as I thought you were.”

“Geez, Haley.”

“What? That’s a good thing.”

“Yeah, You’re different from what I thought too.”

“See? We both learned something. I’ll show you the pictures after I develop them.”

“Thanks.”

“Bye.” Haley waved before heading off to her house. She watched her go before heading to the beach to see if there were any new shells. She really hoped that Haley would be friendly towards her now. It seemed like they had both misjudged each other. Adelaide was looking forward to getting to know the real Haley.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMER YEAR 2**

Adelaide entered the beach, she really hoped that there were still a lot of shells on the hidden beach. It helped boost her sales. She saw Haley stand on the beach. Her heart fluttered a little. They had been getting a lot closer lately.

“Hi, Haley.”

Haley turned to face her. “Adelaide!” she grabbed on to the front of her shirt. Her blue eyes shimmered with tears. “You have to help me.”

“Hey, hey, It’s okay.” She rubbed her hands down Haley’s arms. “Just let me know what wrong.”

“I lost my bracelet.”

She thought back to all the times she had seen Haley before. If she remembered correctly she always wore a light blue bracelet on the left wrist.

“The blue one?”

“Yes! Have you seen it?”

“No, but I can help you find it.”

“Thank you! I’m sure it is somewhere on the beach.”

“Okay. Don’t worry.” She took her hands in her to give them a light squeeze. “We’ll find it.”

They started looking at the far side of the beach. Haley had been all over the main beach taking pictures. The tide had stay low so she was pretty sure it hadn’t been swept away. At least she hoped so. She glanced over at Haley. This was the most emotional she had ever seen her. She really didn’t want to think of what would happen if the bracelet had been swept away.

“Where did you get the bracelet from?”

“It was my great-grandmother’s. She died when I was pretty young but I remember so much about her still. She was my favorite person. She always had time for me. As you can tell my parents liked to travel around a lot. Emily was fine, she was always in her own little world but I missed them so much. My great-grandmother helped me with that.” Her voiced shook. “I just really don’t want to lose the last bit I have of her.”

“There is still the other half of the beach. Maybe that is where it is.”

“Okay.”

Adelaide resisted the urge to pull her close. Finding the bracelet would make Haley feel better not a hug.

When they start to look around Elliott’s cabin she got worried. They had almost run out of places to look around. She supposed she could ask Elliott to keep an eye out for it. Thinking of Elliott reminded her of the time she found his lapel pin. She went to look around the boat. There she see something half-hidden in the sand. Sure enough when she bent down she found a bracelet in the sand. Carefully she picked it up.

“Haley!”

Haley turned to her. Her mouth dropped open slightly when she noticed she had her hand cupped around something. She hurried up to Adelaide.

“Did you find it?”

“Yes.” She held it out but Haley didn’t take it. Instead she threw her arms around her. The force of the hug made her take a step back to keep them from falling over.

“You’re the best.” Haley pulled away just enough to cover her face in kisses.

“Oh.”

“Thank you so much.” She moved her hand to cup her face to give her a long kiss. They had kissed a few times before but it hadn’t been anything like this. Adelaide could feel her face flush but she ignored it in favor of trying to savor the way Haley was against her. It made her feel very warm indeed. Haley stepped back. They were almost the same height so she didn’t have any problems looking her in the eyes. They darted around her face trying to read what was there.

Adelaide smiled and hoped that would make Haley feel more relaxed. It seemed to work because Haley smiled back at her. It worked well enough that she leaned in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around her, making sure she kept a tight hold on the bracelet.

After a few moments they pulled apart.

“Maybe I should find things of yours more often. I like the results.”

Haley giggled. “Dweeb, I’ve kissed you before.”

“Yeah, but never like that.”

Haley blushed. “Well, I was just very happy that’s all.” She took the bracelet from Adelaide. She ran her fingers over it lovingly.

“The clasp is broken but I think that’s an easy fix.”

“I think so too. I can take it into the city. It will be fine.” She looked at her through her lashes. “Do you want to go with me when I do? We can make a whole day of it.”

Adelaide smiled “Yeah, that sounds nice.”


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMER YEAR 3**

When Adelaide woke to an empty bed she felt a little disappointed but not too much. She knew that Haley wanted to get ready at her old house. Beside it was hard to feel anything apart for happiness today. Today she was marrying Haley, so today should be the last day she wakes up alone. She stretched, basking in the clam before the excitement of the day starts. Before she do anything else the phone starts to ring. With a groan she rolled out of bed and wandered over to the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Adelaide.” Emily’s bright voice sounded a little subdued but she tried not to read anything into it. That was until Emily started talking. Apparently Haley had locked herself in dark room and didn’t want to talk to anyone but her betrothed.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be right there.” She dressed quickly, not carrying about her outfit. She just wanted to get to Haley.

Emily let her in and she went straight to Haley’s room. She wrapped her hand around the dark room’s doorknob but didn’t open it.

“Babe?” Adelaide called out.

“It’s not locked.”

She opened the door and closed it behind her. Only a small red light near the corner is on, but it’s enough for her to see Haley’s face. She didn’t like what she saw. Haley wasn’t crying but her face looked tight, which always happened when she was trying not to cry. Adelaide sat down next to her, resting her head against the wall.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” whispered back Haley.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No one else has asked me that.”

“That’s why I'm your favorite.”

“Yeah…” Haley shifts a little to rest her head against Adelaide’s shoulder. “It’s just all too much?”

“Do you mean the wedding?”

“Yes and no. The wedding itself I don’t have an issue with. It’s everyone and everything else surround it. They keep coming up to me and telling me all this stuff I never asked. Or like how their marriage is. Or when to have kids. Whenever I try to add something apart from whatever they have in their heads they just tell me I am going to change my mind.”

Adelaide wanted to laugh, but she didn’t. Whoever Haley had been talking to obviously didn’t know her at all. She didn’t know anyone more stubborn than her lady love.

“Well, everyone sucks. Did you tell them to piss off?”

“I want too, but I don’t want everyone to think I’m stuck up again.”

She wrapped her hand around Haley’s elbow to tug her closer. She kept the pressure light just in case she didn’t want it. She didn’t have to worry about it. She eagerly crawled into her lap.

“If they still think that, there is no point in knowing them. I would rather have everyone not talking to us than having them upset you this much. We can live as hermit on the farm if they won’t speak to us.” She lightly pressed her fingers up and down her back, knowing how the motion always relaxed her.

Haley gave her a small smile. “Yeah?”

“It’s all about you. We can elope right now. All I want is your, our, happiness.”

Haley gives a watery laugh but tightens her arms around her. She presses her face into her neck.

“I love you so much.”

Adelaide pressed a kiss into her hair and continued to run her nails down her love’s back. She didn’t care how long that had to stay like this. No one would be see them again till Haley was ready. It didn’t matter if they missed their wedding, beside everyone knew that the brides were never late for the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

**SPRING YEAR 4**

Adelaide already knew she loved her wife more than anything. It was just the background knowledge of her life. However, it was at times like these she remembered exactly why. 

She hadn’t thought about it much when Haley asked her to bake a cake and bring it to the community center. She figured to was something for one of her art classes. However, it turned out that she had planned an entire event to help pay for the schooling of Jas and Vincent. While it was sweet that wasn’t what had her making what she was sure was a super sappy face. No that was due to what was happening right now.

“You can’t possibly actually asking for less taxes to help kids!” Haley’s hands were on her hips, facing off against Robin and Pierre.

“Well…I..” started Pierre, but he was cut off.

“Well, I nothing! The money was raised for new books, books that haven’t been able to be replaced since your kids have been in school. Or are you two the type who only want to help when it somehow benefits your needs?”

“No, of course not Haley. We didn’t mean it like that,” said Robin.

“I hope not Robin, cause I know my wife has helped your business a ton since moving here.”

“She has and you’re right. Jas and Vincent still need things for school.” Robin turned back to Lewis. “Forgot what I said before.”

A little taken back by the sudden turn of events Lewis just nods. Haley turned her righteous indignation to Pierre. “And you?”

Pierre looked like he wanted to argue but he nodded. “No need to change anything.”

“Good.” She stalled over to the event table and started to stack the items. When Adelaide looked around only Penny and her husband were still paying any attention to them. He mouthed thank you to her when they caught each other’s eyes. She nodded to him before going to her own wife.

“Hey, babe.”

“Good, help me with this.” She handed her a box. “Sorry, please.”

“Don’t worry about it. They make me forget my manners too. Though usually Robin doesn’t.”

“I know, I just don’t get it.” Haley continued to talk about it as they headed into the community center. Adelaide doesn’t offer any advice, it doesn’t feel like that sort of chat. Haley just needed to blow off some steam. 

She seemed to be done by the time they have put everything away. She turns to Adelaide, her eyes still full of fire but a bit calmer. She swallowed and looked away, ignoring the tightening in her belly. She didn’t want to be the creepy spouse, she doubted that Haley would appreciate her kissing her right now. It felt a little too much like kissing her to shut her up at the moment. She feels Haley’s long fingers close around her wrist.

“Come on, I need something in my office.”

“Okay.” She followed her. It was a little much to call it an office. The desk was on the smaller side but it still almost took up the whole length of the room. That with the bookshelf made for a rather tight space, but it was Haley’s and she was proud to call it her own. Haley closed the door behind them. “What do you need?”

“You.” Before Adelaide could answer Haley pressed her up against the door. The kiss was a bit more teeth than was comfortable but neither of them cared. A small shift and the next kiss became a lot more pleasant. She moved her hands down Haley’s back. After a little over two years together she knew just the right amount of pressure to add to have her making the noises she loved. She eagerly swallowed them. To her great disappointment, Haley pulled away when she reached her hips.

Haley laughed at the whine Adelaide made. “Don’t worry babe, we are far from done.” She toyed with her wife’s trouser button before slowly sinking down.

“Oh,” was all Adelaide could think to say. 

Sometime later Adelaide tugged Haley’s hair behind her ear while she kissed softly along her temple. Haley hummed content at the touches.

“That was nice.”

“Nice is a bit mild for that. We are in your office.” Before she hadn’t really cared but now that everything had settled she cause feel her cheeks burning. While no classes of activities were scheduled for today someone else still could have walked by.

“Yeah, but I figured with was more productive than punching something.”

“Did you want to punch something?”

“No, but I did feel all fired up. I just cannot believe they had the audacity to ask for lower taxes, like come on.”

“It was a bit much, but you shut that down. And Matthew at least has your back.”

“Penny’s husband? Why?”

“Yep, you defended the kid’s education, which all falls on Penny. I’m sure what they were saying was stressing her out. He’s been super protective since Penny announced she’s pregnant.”

“I haven’t notice, but I don’t hang out with them enough to know.” She sighed. “Do you think people will start asking us about kids again?”

“Maybe but I think a well timed hand gesture would be helpful if they do.”

She laughed, “You wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t but it’s nice to fantasize about it.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“We can still tell them to back off.”

“I know, I remember your pep talks.”

“Good.” She nuzzles her wife’s hair. 


	5. Chapter 5

**WINTER YEAR 8**

Adelaide exited the bathroom to the wonderful smell of maple filling the house. She smiled, she loved the days Haley made pancakes. She enters the kitchen to see her wife putting the last plates on the table.

Haley smiled when she saw her, “Of course you show up right when everything is done.”

“Yep,” She popped the p before she gave her a kiss. “That was my devious plan all along.”

“I’m sure. Sit down before it gets cold.”

“Hmmm.” She sneaked another kiss which made Haley laugh before sitting down. It was silent for a little bit while they served themselves. 

“Do you have plans today?”

“Yeah, but they got canceled so I figured I would visit Penny. Her new baby should look cute now and less like a beet.”

“What?”

“It doesn’t matter what everyone tells you babies look funny for a bit when they are born. It makes sense they were just squished and lived in water. Well, not water-water but it was still all wet.”

“No, not that. Why did you visit?”

The question made Adelaide lookup. Haley wasn’t looking at her but at the half-eaten pancakes on her plate. “ ‘Cause babies are cute? Her last two were at least so I am sure this one will be too. And I haven’t seen Penny in a while, she would probably be happy for a break if I offer to watch them for a few hours.”

“Are they super cute?”

“ Totally, Jenny is at the age where she finds everything fascinating. It’s amazing watching her discover the world. I don’t even notice most of what she does.”

Haley stood so fast that her chair was knocked over. She was still looking at the plate but her fists were tight. “I’m sorry.”

“Babe?” She was slower to stand. 

“But you knew!” Haley finally turned to look at her, unshed tears in her eyes. “I didn’t lie.”

“Babe, Haley. I don’t think you are lying, but I don’t know what you are talking about.” She slowly reached for her in case Haley wanted to pull away. She didn’t so she took her hands in hers. She coached them open so that her nails wouldn’t cause her to bleed.

“The babies.”

“Penny’s babies?” 

“No, ours.”

“We don’t have babies.” Adelaide was trying to think of why that would upset her, but Haley’s tears always seemed to short-wire her brain. She hated that she had started to sound like a parrot.

“I know! don’t you think I know that?”

“Honestly I don’t know what happening right now.”

“I still don’t want babies,” whispered Haley.

“I know, I don’t need babies. I just need you.” She tilted her head till she was looking directing into Haley’s blue eyes. “Have I made you feel that I do?”

“You are talking about how wonderful babies are…”

“Yes, they are cute and wonderful but that doesn’t mean I want or need them. I can enjoy them without having to have one of my own. Like going to the zoo.”

Haley looked disbelieving, “The zoo?”

“Yeah, it’s a bad comparison but it’s all I could up with.”

“So you aren’t trying to hint about babies?”

“No, Haley. If I needed to talk about something major like that I wouldn’t hint at it. I’m sorry I’ve made you feel pressured. I can not talk about babies if you want.”

“No, no.” Haley shook her head and stepped close enough to rest their foreheads together. “It’s not that. Mayor Lewis got into my head.”

“I will end him.” She was only half-joking.

“Don’t.” She squeezed her fingers. “He isn’t worth it.”

“He’s not, but you are.”

“I’m still saying no.”

“Fine, but at least tell me what he did.”

“Penny just had her baby and Emily is starting show so I just he has babies on his brain. We have been married for longer than either of them so he wanted to know when we would be helping expand the town.”

“That’s super creepy.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“A few older people have been making passive-aggressive comments about us too. I think it all piled up.”

She huffed, “Are people seriously still on about this? They bugged you before our wedding and they are bugging you now.” 

“I shouldn’t let it upset me so much.”

“Don’t say that. If something upsets you that’s all it needs to be a valid thing. Am I super blind or do they just say things to you?”

“I think it’s just me. Lewis seems to be under the impression since I am more….girly, I guess, then you it’s you that is so strongly against babies.”

“Again super creepy and totally messed up.”

“I almost smacked him.”

“You should have.”

“Believe it or not, Dr. Harvey came to the rescue.”

“Harvey? What?”

“I was talking to him about the mountain by where he went to get his doctorate.”

“Right, you want to get some photos there.”

“Yeah, so Lewis totally acts like Harvey will be on his side but Harvey shoots him down.”

“I knew we liked him for a reason.”

“Yes, he’s a good friend.” Haley trailed off. Adelaide rubbed her thumbs against her wrist, waiting for her to continue. “Harvey is what I actually wanted to talk to you about.”

“Yeah?”

“He is still in contact with so old friends from school. One of them might be interested in helping me see the mountains. Be my guide or whatever so I don’t fall into a hole or something.”

“I would prefer you not falling into holes very much.” Her wife laughed, which was her goal.

“Same. I just wondering if he can if you want to come with me. I know you have a lot to here but I was hoping that since it is winter you would be able to come even if it just for a few days.”

“I probably could. I would have to see if Shane and Jas would be okay with helping out but I think they would say yes.”

“Great.”

“But I want you to promise me something.”

“Okay?”

“I want you to promise that you understand and believe me when I say I don’t need children to be happy with you. I married you for you. You are my family and we are enough.”

Haley’s tears did fall this time but she smiled. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Please promise.”

“I promise. We are enough.”


	6. Chapter 6

**SUMMER YEAR 14**

Adelaide lifted Harry up so he could put the candles in the cake. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t actually anyone’s birthday. To the almost four-year-old cake meant candles and no one saw a reason to not add them. He beamed at her when the candles were in place.

“All done!”

“Yeah,” she said. “All done. It’s so pretty.” He started to wiggle so she set him down.

“Is mommy back yet?”

“Not yeah. She went to go get Auntie but they should be here soon.”

Before Harry could get into how soon soon was, the front door opened.

“The fun has arrived!” shouted both sisters.

“Mommy!” Harry ran to the door.

“Baby!” Emily scooped him up and planted kisses all over his face.

Haley walked up to Adelaide. “Where are my kisses?”

“I think should be my question. You’re the one who was gone.”

“Hmmm, that’s a good point.”

Unexpectedly Haley placed quick kisses all over her wife’s face till both were laughing too much for it to continue. She wrapped her arms around her while they waited for the giggles to subside.

“How was the trip?”

“Amazing. I wish you could have been there. Stupid Alonzo isn’t nearly as much fun as you.”

“Good.”

“Haley!” 

They both turn to Harry who is still in his mother’s arms. 

“Hey, buddy what’s up?”

“We got you cake.”

“I saw that, it looks very yummy.”

“Can we eat it now?”

“Say please baby.”

“Can we eat it now please?”

“Sure, why not.”

Adelaide passed a slice of cake around after Haley blew out the candles. As they ate the cake Haley filled them in on the wonderful locations she had managed to see.

“As soon as they found out my wife was a farmer they got a lot friendly. At least to me, not so much to Alonzo. They figured I appreciated it more, get some real picture, not just tourist stuff.”

Adelaide laughed, “Do you tell them how much you help around the farm?”

“Hey!” She glared at her but it held no heat. “I do all the house stuff. That’s important too.”

“It is.” She kissed her temple. 

“You guys are sweeter than the cake,” said Emily.

Haley smiled as she leaned against her wife. “We are much better than cake.”

Emily rolled her eyes at her sister’s antics before turning to her son. “Let’s get you clean up.”

“But what about Daddy?”

“He can have some when he gets home but that’s not for a while.” She ushered him away before he could protest more.

Adelaide circled her arms around Haley’s waist, taking more of her weight against her. “Are you going to tell me what you wished for?”

“You can’t tell candle wishes or they wouldn’t come true. Anyways I didn’t really wish for anything.”

“Why not?”

“ ‘Cause I already have everything I want. I’m happy so I don’t need any wish power.”

She felt her cheeks warm. It wasn’t like she didn’t know that but it was nice to hear Haley said so. 

She couldn’t remember when she had been so content. Her time at Joja was a distant memory, so far from where she was now, she couldn’t believe it had ever been her life. She had a loving wife and a career that made her feel good. She and Haley didn’t need any wishes, they had all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I was surprised how much I came to like Haley. She deserves more love.


End file.
